evernightfandomcom-20200214-history
Dana
'Dana '''is a member of Black Cross, implied to be in her late teens or early twenties. She is the best friend of Lucas Ross, having known him since childhood and trained alongside him. Dana falls in love with Raquel Vargas in ''Hourglass ''and they become a couple. In ''Afterlife, Dana becomes disillusioned with Black Cross and leaves to start a new life with Raquel. Biography Background Dana was raised in Black Cross. She trained alongside Lucas and, because they were of similar ages, they grew up together and became good friends. Lucas regards Dana as being one of his only real friends in Black Cross, almost like a sister. Evernight TBA Stargazer TBA Hourglass TBA Afterlife TBA Physical Appearance Dana is described as being tall, athletic and dark-skinned. She has one crooked tooth and a "big smile" , which "somehow made her look a little bit sweet", at least to Bianca. She has long hair which she wears in braids. Personality Dana is usually friendly, easy-going and open. Despite her kindly disposition, Dana is a tough girl and a fierce fighter, who will not hesitate to injure or kill vampires. Having been raised by Black Cross, Dana initially views vampires as nothing but monsters and is apparently unconcerned with killing them, believing fighting with Black Cross to be an honourable cause. However, Dana is shown to be shocked and disturbed when she learns that vampires still retain their human memories and personalities even after changing, as she had been lead to believe this was not the case. This causes her to change her perspective on vampires and she starts to view them as people, becoming disillusioned with Black Cross and eventually leaving to strike out on her own, with Raquel. She is protective of those she cares about and is very loyal - she helps Lucas and Bianca escape, risking her own life, even after learning Bianca is part-vampire. It's implied this incident is what initially planted a seed of doubt in Dana's mind as to the so-called innate monstrousness of vampires. Relationships Lucas Ross Dana and Lucas have known each other since they were children and trained together. As such, they are close friends, with Dana viewing Lucas as a brother and being one of the few people who understands and sympathises with his frustrations with Black Cross. She tries to be supportive of him and always has his back, even remaining loyal to him after discovering he is in love with a vampire. She agrees to keep the secret of Bianca's vampirism out of trust and respect for Lucas and later helps them to escape, unwilling to see them come to harm. Dana is shocked upon learning Lucas has become a vampire, but upon realising he is the same as he was when he was human, she retains her close friendship with him, doing all she can to help him. Raquel Vargas Dana is apparently quite attracted to Raquel from the moment they meet. She likes Raquel's sensitive nature and admires her courage. Recognising her vulnerability, Dana does her best to support Raquel and encourages her to be strong. Dana soon falls deeply in love with Raquel, becoming devoted to her and looking out for her. Even after Raquel betrays Bianca and Lucas, Dana defends her, knowing her girlfriend well enough to understand that Raquel did not do it to harm Bianca and Lucas and correctly deducing that she would come to regret her decision. Although she does not agree with Raquel's actions, she does not judge her for it and remains supportive of her. It is partly because of her love for Raquel that Dana begins seriously considering leaving Black Cross to begin a new, peaceful life, which she eventually does, living happily with Raquel. Bianca Olivier Dana takes an immediate liking to Bianca, mostly because she sees how much she cares for Lucas and makes him happy. She fully supports her relationship with Lucas and is always friendly to her. Dana is shocked when she learns Bianca is part vampire, but at Lucas' request, agrees to keep Bianca's secret - it is likely that her own friendship with Bianca also makes her reluctant to betray Bianca. It's implied that her discovery of Bianca's vampirism is what eventually leads Dana to realise vampires are not all evil monsters. Dana helps Bianca and Lucas to escape and later risks her life to help protect them. She is also grateful to Bianca for helping Raquel, by trapping the wraith that tormented her as a child. Appearances * Evernight * Stargazer * Hourglass * Afterlife Category:Black Cross Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:Female Characters Category:Characters